


Take My Medicine

by SadaVeniren



Series: Answer All Your Wishes Verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: Louis came over to Harry’s side of the bed and gave him a hello kiss. Kissing Harry always felt like coming home. From their first kiss at fourteen and sixteen he’d known that there would be no one else for him. And now, decades later, he still knew that was true.----AKA a sequel to Answer All Your Wishes featuring fluff, filth, and more fluff





	Take My Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> This is filth. Filth and fluff. Or more like fluff, then filth, then fluff again. As such you don't need to have read the original to appreciate this. All you need to know is Harry and Louis have been married forever and have approximately one hundred children who they love dearly. However, the previous fic is only 13k and is also super fluffy so if you wanna hop over and read that I'm sure there will be added benefits :D
> 
> The title is from Medicine (obviously) though I'm sure this isn't what Harry meant in the slightest haha. This was inspired by [Harry's](https://78.media.tumblr.com/e24c53585c8a79da13b6e415a5ebd0f1/tumblr_p9qro1zZtm1unr0g5o1_540.jpg) [boobs](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1f9144fbc6acbf6788ab75ca3240e8b3/tumblr_p9ol5w3ZFf1rwniweo1_1280.jpg) because I'm basic and also I had been intending on writing some sort of sequel. I just never intended it to be quite as filthy.
> 
> Thank you so much to Sammie who came to the britpick rescue with a quickness!! I don't deserve you :( And Emmu who cheered me on when I churned this out in two quick writing sessions. You guys are the real MVPs.

Louis slammed the door to the car. Normally he would hit the lock twice to make sure the car beeped but it was late and he didn’t want to possibly wake up anyone. Arlo had finally reached the temper throwing start of his twos and that meant he threw a fit every time he had to go to bed. It was for the best that he didn’t wake up.

He’d been away for over a week - something he rarely did nowadays, especially so late in Harry’s pregnancy, but his latest writing partner was in New York for a couple days and she’d needed him in person so they could write. They’d gotten a lot of writing done at the very least, and he was on track to release an album next year like he’d wanted to.

But despite all the work he’d gotten done he still missed his family above all else. The technology had evolved so much since he’d first started traveling, with video conferencing common place, but still being with his family was something he craved. All his kids were growing up so fast and when he was away he missed the daily routines his husband had carved out for each of the kids.

From the garage there was a set of stairs that he could take directly up to the master suite, but Louis wanted to peek in and see if any of the older kids were still up. It was just past midnight on a school night but Izzy and the twins had a tendency to stay up long past their bedtime. The kitchen was dark, but Louis could hear the low rumble of the television coming from across the house and he grinned. One of the teens was definitely up.

He crept down the hall, trying to be stealthy so he didn’t alert whoever it was. He was lucky that Harry had set up the television room so the sofa was looking away from the door. It meant he was able to stand in the doorway and watch Izzy chewing on grapes as some newer teen romance movie he didn’t recognize reached the climax: a girl was standing in her tux, watching as another girl ran up to her in the middle of the dance. The music was crescendoing, telling Louis it was about to get dramatic. 

He dropped onto the couch next to Izzy. “Hand me a grape, this is my _favorite_ part.”

His daughter must have jumped three feet into the air, sending the grapes flying as she shrieked. “Fucking hell!”

“Language,” Louis said as he picked up one of the fallen grapes and popped it in his mouth. The girl in the dress was monologuing right now, telling the girl in the tux she hadn’t wanted to continue with the prank, and that she had genuine feelings for her. Both of them were crying. “Enjoying the movie?”

“I thought you were coming home tomorrow. That’s what mum told us at dinner,” Izzy said, clicking on her watch to pause the movie.

“I caught an earlier flight. Is it just you up or are the twins up too?”

“Last I checked Noah was talking to his Aussie girlfriend for the thirtieth time today but Logan was passed out. Everyone else is asleep. Mum went to bed around eleven so he’s probably asleep too.”

Louis nodded and clicked his own watch, unpausing the movie. “Come cuddle with your old man while this movie finishes up.”

Izzy let out a sigh but leaned into his open arm, bringing the bag of grapes with her.

The rest of the movie was pretty standard stuff: the girl in the dress finished her speech, the girl in the tux monologued in response, talking about how much she’d been hurt and she wasn’t sure she could trust the other girl again. The girl in the dress kissed her.

“Trust this,” she said. “Trust us.”

Louis was aware Izzy was getting a little weepy against his chest and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“I want to, Jess,” the girl in the tux and Izzy both said. Clearly Izzy had seen this movie a few times. “I want to believe in us.”

“That’s all we need,” Jess said. “Belief is that bit of magic that we need to make the world go round.”

Both girls giggled (clearly the line was a running joke in the movie) as the camera lingered on their fingers tangling together and Izzy sniffed. The music cued up and a slow song began playing. The two girls walked out into the middle of the dance floor, where everyone parted for them so they could have a dance.

The camera panned out as the girls kissed once more, and the credits started to roll.

Louis kissed Izzy’s head again. “Good movie?”

“One of my favorites,” she said with a dreamy sigh.

“Time for bed? You have class in the morning don’t you?”

Izzy nodded against him before she clicked her watch and turned off the television. “Yeah, yeah. You’re off to bed too? Not gonna check in on anyone else?”

Louis had, when he was younger, made a point of always checking on the kids when he got home no matter what time it was, but now that he’s older and wiser he knows it better to let everyone sleep. Michael was just getting used to sleeping in the dark since Arlo couldn’t sleep with any light, but he was still a light sleeper. Dany thought she could live with only an hour of sleep so if he accidentally woke her up she wasn’t going to go back down. He’d only needed to walk in on one of the twins _once_ at the wrong time now that they were in puberty to know better than to ever look in their room unannounced. And Meagan was grouchy beyond all belief if he accidentally woke her up.

“I’ll see you at breakfast,” Louis said as he stood up. “Night, love.”

“Night dad!” Izzy said. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” He made his way up the stairs, back towards the master suite.

The lights turned on and off as he moved through the hall, the motion sensors definitely one of the best investments he’d made with their house. He could see the soft yellow light coming through the open door to their room and he smiled at the thought of seeing his husband, He’d _missed_ him.

Louis walked into the room and stopped in the doorway. Harry’s back was facing him. He was curled around his maternity pillow with his phone propped up right by his face. Louis took a moment to just look at his husband, just 30 weeks pregnant. He was wearing a black dressing gown that stood stark against his milky white skin and the light pink maternity pillow. Even facing away from him, Louis watched how soft his face was as he dropped his hand to his belly, rubbing gently.

The baby was probably kicking. 

“Hey, gorgeous,” Louis said, coming into the room and kicking off his trousers and pulling off his shirt.

Harry’s face lit up as he turned his head and he made a grabby hand motion for Louis. “You’re back early! I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow morning.”

Louis came over to Harry’s side of the bed and gave him a hello kiss. Kissing Harry always felt like coming home. From their first kiss at fourteen and sixteen he’d known that there would be no one else for him. And now, decades later, he still knew that was true. He cupped Harry’s chin, letting him settle back into the curve of the pillow as he took full control of the kiss. His fingers played with the ends of Harry’s curls. He was slowly but surely growing his hair back now that Arlo was _just about_ out of his grabbing phase.

Louis didn’t mind of course. He loved Harry with all hair lengths. But there was something to be said about the way his hair curled into ringlets and framed his face, tumbling down to his shoulders.

Harry broke the kiss with a soft groan and Louis opened his eyes to try and judge if it was out of pain or pleasure. Harry was grinning even though his face was suddenly tense.

“Baby just nudged my bladder. Help me up?”

“Course, love,” Louis said.

He watched as the robe Harry was wearing spilled open, exposing his chest and the top of his bump. His chest was swollen, the way it always got late in pregnancy, giving Harry small, tender tits.

Harry caught his eye and hit him gently on the arm. “Later. Bathroom now.”

Louis watched him go, grinning a little. “This one is already establishing themselves as a little cockblock.”

“No one will ever be as bad as Dany,” Harry called back. “If it wasn’t a full bladder, it was the swollen feet, and the fucking _heart burn_.” The toilet flushed and Harry walked back into the room. He wasn’t at a waddle just yet, probably because he was used to this by now. “You have about thirty minutes by my count before this one decides to squeeze out whatever could possibly be left in my bladder again, so you better make it count.”

Louis laughed as he helped Harry sit down comfortably on the edge of the bed. “So demanding. Not exactly the kind of talk that gets a man going, love.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders, letting the robe slide down his arms, exposing his chest again. Louis was weak and his eyes traveled down, seeking out Harry’s nipple. His hand rested on Harry’s shoulder, thumbing his collar bone.

“They’re starting to get tight,” Harry said, perfectly casual as he raised his hand up to his chest, cupping one swollen tit right where it swelled at the bottom. They really weren’t that big, not even a true handful, but it was Harry, and he made everything twenty times more sexy than it should be. He thumbed over his nipple, causing it to pucker up, and Louis’ mouth went a little dry.

“This is a little quick, isn’t it?” Louis tried to recover. He didn’t need to let on how fast he was getting hard, almost like a school boy. “Shouldn’t we do some foreplay? Can’t just jump a guy right when you get into the room.”

Harry laughed, his fucking thumb still tweaking his nipple. “This _is_ the foreplay.” Louis gasped as Harry’s other hand snuck between his legs, cupping his cock. “I think I want you - _no_. I _need_ you to bend down and suck on these,” he said, pinching his nipple as he said it, just in case Louis misunderstood. “Can you do that for me or is it too late?”

Louis shook his head, already bending down. His hand moved from Harry’s shoulder to his neck so he could have a little leverage. He wasn’t going to do exactly what Harry wanted, not immediately. He pressed a kiss to the other side of Harry’s neck, reveling in the way he shivered at the touch.

Louis could feel the way his cock pulsed in Harry’s hand, and he moaned when Harry managed it work it through the slit of his boxers. Flesh on flesh. Harry’s hand wrapped around the length of his cock and gave a lazy pump, as if to remind him to hurry up.

Louis continued kissing Harry’s neck. Sometimes he peppered the kisses down to his collarbone, but he kept them gentle. Fleeting. Just enough to get a rise of goose pimples and nothing more.

Harry was moaning against him either way. Louis glanced over and saw his hand was still playing with his nipple, pinching and pulling it. But he was working the whole breast, using his palm to press against the flesh and arch into the hand.

Louis decided he didn’t want to be left out. It only had a little to do with the insistent way Harry was tugging at his cock.

His free hand cupped Harry’s other tit.

Harry gasped, arching up into him. His belly pressed against Louis’ stomach and he smiled, trailing his kisses up to Harry’s mouth and swallowing his cry.

He thumbed Harry’s nipple, shivering a little as he felt how the skin tightened. He could tell how swollen he was, Harry’s body getting ready each day for their child. It was truly amazing, the way his body changed with each child, and how it could keep doing it.

“Fuck, I love you,” Louis said as he broke the kiss to catch his breath. He looked down at Harry’s chest, both their hands massaging him, pulling and pinching the nipples. “Done this to yourself yet?”

Harry shook his head. “First time I tried this time.” He moaned, throwing his head back as Louis rolled his nipple between his thumb and forefinger, just tight enough to hurt. “Please, please put your mouth on me.”

“Of course, love, gotta treat my boy right.” Louis grinned as he ducked his head down and nosed away Harry’s hand. “Give you anything you want. It’s why we have all our babies.”

“Please don’t make me think about the children right now, just suck my fucking tit,” Harry snapped as he tangled his hand in Louis’ hair and pulled his face into his chest.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh, right before he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Harry’s nipple. Harry’s nails dug into his head, tiny little pin pricks of pain. Louis always tried to be gentle each time he started sucking on Harry’s nipples. He never wanted to pull too hard, just a gentle suck, enough to relieve the tension, the weight of them.

“Ah, ah,” Harry moaned above him. His hand around Louis’ cock dropped, but it didn’t matter. This wasn’t about his pleasure right now. This was about his husband.

Louis went slow, letting his tongue flick out, and then go flat against his nipple. He didn’t add teeth until Harry asked, and even then it was just a tiny graze. Nothing too dramatic. He wasn’t interested in hurting his boy, no he wanted to give him only pleasure.

“Fuck, fuck,” Harry was gasping. “The other one, the other one, feel it.”

Louis switched nipples with ease, glancing up to see Harry’s face. It was flushed red and sweaty. He’d done that to him.

He sucked his nipple into his mouth. This one was warm from the way he’d been playing with it with his fingers. He didn’t need to work it up, he could just continue, tonguing at his nipple, and massaging the surrounding area with his hand.

Louis closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation, but hoping for just a little more. A little bit more.

 _There_ it was.

He could taste it. That bit of sweet.

He knew Harry probably couldn’t tell it was happening, too lost in the overall sensation, but Louis moaned all the same. He loved this. He didn’t know why, but from the first time he’d gotten Harry to lactate during pregnancy it had been one of his favorite parts. The thing he waited for. The thing he worked for.

He sucked, working as much of the liquid out of Harry as he could. It wasn’t a lot - it never was, but it was enough for him to taste.

He switched back to the other nipple intent on getting that one to lactate too.

“Oh, oh,” Harry moaned. “Fuck you got me wet.”

Louis glanced up from where he had his mouth around Harry’s nipple. Harry was looking down at him, down at his nipple, where there was saliva and a small bit of milk left.

He pressed his thumb to it and then brought it up to his mouth.

Louis moaned and closed his eyes, going back to sucking.

“Need you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me,” Harry said, pushing at his shoulder.

Louis was just getting the second nipple going, that tiny bit of sweet hitting his tongue, but Harry pushed him away and leaned back.

His dressing gown was all messed up. The tie was barely done up and as Harry pulled his legs up onto the edge of the bed and fully laid down it came undone.

With his legs spread Harry was exposed. Louis could see his own hard cock for the first time, no longer hidden by his belly. But he could also see his hole, begging to be fucked.

Louis fumbled over to the bedside table drawer to get the lube. He needed to prep his boy, make sure he was nice and slick. It wouldn’t do to hurt him after he’d just treated his tits so nice.

Harry was whining impatiently in the couple seconds this all took, and then he was moaning, sweet, high pitched moans, when Louis got a lubed finger inside him.

“You’re so tight, baby,” Louis said, kissing his knee. He glanced down at Harry’s beautiful body. His stomach full of his child, his tits swollen, his cock hard, and his face completely flushed. “Gonna fuck you so good. Remind you how much I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Harry gasped, his hands going up to grope his chest, playing with his nipples again.

Louis groaned and placed another kiss on Harry’s knee. “It’s not fair you get to play with them when you pulled me away.”

Harry laughed just a little. “All’s fair in love and sex with my husband of twenty years.”

“Not quite twenty years yet.”

“Basically twenty years.”

“Fuck, you’re ridiculous.” All Harry did was laugh again. “Think you’re ready, baby,” Louis said as he pulled his fingers out.

He knew Harry was definitely slick enough, but he added just a bit more lube to his cock to be sure. And then, well then he pushed the tip of his cock into Harry, before sinking home.

Louis groaned, eyes closing as he got the whole way in. He gripped Harry’s hips, making sure to hold him in place so he wouldn’t jiggle too much as Louis started to fuck him. He knew that could hurt.

He opened his eyes again when he pulled back, wanting to watch Harry’s face. Wanting to watch the way his cock sunk in and out of Harry’s body. Wanting to watch the way Harry was still twisting his fucking nipples, with enough milk lactating still to give his fingers a bit of a wet sheen.

Louis’ mouth should be on those. Cleaning him up, but instead he was standing here, fucking him instead.

Not a bad trade off.

He shifted his grip on Harry’s hips, moving him just a bit so he could change the angle. So he could fuck Harry deeper. Get him to make that low groan of pleasure that told Louis he was close to coming.

“I’m close,” he grunted, thrusting in and out just a little faster. Everything was getting too him. How tight Harry was, the way he looked, what he was doing. “Can you-” he cut himself off with another grunt, “can you reach your cock?”

Harry shook his head, still _fucking_ playing with his nipples. “Nuh-uh.”

Louis shifted again, dropping one hand from Harry’s hips and wrapping it around his cock.

 _Finally_ Harry let go of his nipples. He arched off the bed with a moan as his cock pulsed in Louis’ hand. There was barely any come - only a small dribble - but Louis still worked his cock through his orgasm, even as Harry’s body clamped down tight around him, tipping him just on the edge.

 _So close, so close,_ he thought as he moved his hips just right and spilled, coming inside his husband. Still the best kind of euphoria there was.

His knees gave out almost immediately after he pulled out. He managed to get onto the bed right alongside Harry, even though they weren’t facing the right way. He brought the hand with Harry’s come up to his mouth, licking it clean. When he was done he glanced over and saw Harry was looking at him with a soft smile.

“I missed you,” Harry said.

“I missed you too,” Louis said, using most of his energy to shift over to his side and kiss Harry. “And I love you.”

Harry giggled, sounding so similar to when he was a teen and Louis was first learning how to love him. “I’m glad and I love you too. But now I need you to help me up and to the bathroom.”

Louis sighed like it was some big burden but he got up. “Still not as bad as Dany. She wouldn’t let us finish.”

“It was a near thing, lemme clue you,” Harry said. “Thank god I can’t piss when I’m coming.”

“Just the kind of post-coital talk I thrive on,” Louis said as he got Harry up and walking to the bathroom. While Harry was gone he rearranged the bed, making sure it would be comfortable for both of them. And then he checked his alarm to make sure he’d be up in time to take care of the kids, so Harry could get a nice lie-in. He’d make the kids breakfast, maybe eggs on toast with a fresh fruit salad. That sounded good. And he’d bring it up to Harry with Arlo after the kids got off to school and the three of them would have a nice cuddle in bed.

Yeah. That sounded like the perfect morning.

***

Louis woke up twenty minutes before his alarm, right as Harry was climbing back in bed. He frowned and rubbed Harry’s back as he settled back down. “Baby?”

Harry sleepily grunted. “This one’s an asshole.”

Louis watched Harry’s breath even out as he fell back asleep before he rolled over and turned off his alarm. He climbed out of bed and dressed in some joggers and the black robe Harry had been wearing last night. His body would definitely need a day or so to adjust to the time zone, but waking up this early would help. Probably.

He yawned as he got down to the kitchen, where there were still dishes on the counter. He checked the chore calendar Harry had posted up on the fridge to see who had forgotten to load the dishwasher.

_Meagan._

He got the counter clear before going through the stack of mail Harry probably hadn’t time to look through yet. He binned most of it, putting aside a couple of pieces that he’d look at later. Then he got to work on the fruit salad he wanted to make, figuring the eggs and toast would be better served hot.

He was just putting the bowl of cut up fruit in the fridge to keep cool when he heard the first stomping of feet coming downstairs.

“Meagan _be quiet_ , mum’s still asleep.” That was Logan, his voice being the one that hadn’t dropped yet.

“He’s not gonna hear us,” Meagan hissed back. “And I need to put the dishes away before he wakes up and sees that I-” She cut herself off as she came barrelling into the kitchen. “Dad. You’re home.”

Louis grinned and gave finger wave. “Surprise.”

Meagan launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too, honey.” He kissed the top of her head before looking up at Logan. He was rolling his eyes at them, but Louis knew the moment Meagan let him go he’d come over and give him a hug. He was only too cool for parental affection on certain days.

“You put the dishes in the dishwasher,” Meagan said.

“I did. Since it looks like _someone_ forgot.”

“I had to meet my partner online to go over our presentation! I was up and ready to do it this morning, please don’t tell mum, he got upset he’s had to remind me the last couple of nights.”

Louis sighed as he walked over to the fridge to get out the bowl of fruit. “You know you’re getting old enough you shouldn’t be reminded about your chores. Your mum has enough on his plate right now.”

“I know. Sorry, dad.” She plopped down in her chair, and it was obvious she was thinking about what he had said. Their school partnered up with other schools around the world, and so time management was becoming very important to her, since she had to balance when she could work on her projects with her partners at times they would be awake. She was getting better from what Harry had told him, but Louis knew it was something she struggled with. Noah, Logan, and Izzy had all had similar humps to climb over.

“Now, how do you two want your eggs?”

By the time he was done cooking their eggs Noah had dragged himself downstairs with Arlo on his hip, since Arlo was his responsibility this week. He gasped when he saw Louis and Arlo wiggled out of his arms and took off running for Louis’ legs.

“Does mum know you’re home?” Noah asked.

“I’d hope so. Got back late last night,” Louis said, in between showering Arlo with kisses as he lifted him up. “How’s my littlest boy? It’s been a week but it looks like you’ve only gotten bigger!” Louis cuddled the squirming toddler to his chest before putting him back down on the ground. Arlo giggled but didn’t say anything. He had definitely taken advantage of the fact his older siblings all understood his non-verbal cues, because he was just passed two and still not talking asides from the milestone moment of “mum” and “dad” that he deemed to dole out sparingly, and at prime manipulation time. “Did you miss me?” Louis asked, leaning down so he was eye level with his youngest. Arlo nodded, stilling giggling as he reached out and patted Louis’ face. “Aww, I’m glad. Can you tell me you missed me?” Arlo kept giggling as he shook his head. “Say ‘Daddy, I missed you’.”

Nothing.

“Michael finally got him to say ‘toy’ yesterday,” Logan said. “Cause he refused to give him the toy until he said it.”

“Your mum told me,” Louis said, standing back up and taking Arlo with him so he could sit him down in his seat at the table. “He might be smarter than all of us. Noah, how do you want your eggs?”

“With beans please.”

“Funny. Your options are scrambled, poached, or runny yolk. You want beans you can make them yourself in the-” Louis checked the clock, “-thirty minutes you have left before you need to run and catch your train.”

This didn’t deter Noah who went over to the fridge and got out a tupperware container. He’d clearly made some beans last night and just needed to reheat them. Louis wasn’t even surprised.

Izzy was the last one down, bringing Dany and Michael with her. They were both already dressed with matching french braids in their hair. They came running over to Louis just as he was cracking eggs into a bowl to scramble and he oof-ed when they latched onto his legs.

“Morning, loves.” He said, looking down at them. He needed to wash his hands before he could pick them both up, kissing them all over their faces.

“We missed you!” Dany said. “We missed you so much!”

“I missed you both a lot too. And I’m very happy to be home. Can you both go to the table so I can get you breakfast?”

Izzy guided them back to their seats, and he thanked her while he washed his hands. She took over cooking up the remaining breakfasts while he said hello properly to Dany and Michael.

The kitchen was loud and rambunctious as everyone finished eating, and then began gathering their bags for school. Izzy, Noah and Logan had a bus to catch, while Louis had to round up the four younger kids and get them into the car so he could drop them off at their schools. He realized as he was rushing out the door that he was still in the dressing gown, so he tossed it to the side and hoped it wasn’t obvious that his t-shirt and joggers were sleepwear. Not that it mattered he supposed. None of the other parents really had the right to judge him.

He got the three kids dropped off and then he and Arlo were on their way back home.

The house felt quiet as he came into the kitchen with Arlo on his hip, setting him down so he could clean up the kitchen. Their housekeeper only came by on Wednesdays and if he remembered right today was a Tuesday, so if he wanted clean dishes he’d need to do them himself.

Then finally he got to making Harry and himself breakfast. He was careful with what he was making him just in case anything triggered heartburn. He got the food on a plate and put together a serving tray.

“Hey, honey,” he said to Arlo who was playing with a toy truck on the ground. “Wanna go see mummy?”

Arlo nodded and got up on wobbly feet, a sight that still made Louis smile a bit. They made their way slowly up the stairs to his room, Arlo taking the lead as they got closer. Louis almost felt bad that Harry was going to wake up to Arlo smacking him (hopefully) gently in the face, but he’d also gotten almost three extra hours of sleep, so it was a trade-off.

“Rise and shine, love,” Louis said as he came into the room. Arlo was already there, poking Harry.

Harry groaned. “What time is it?”

“Almost nine.”

Louis saw the way Harry’s body tensed, panicking for a moment that he’d overslept, and then he remembered Louis was there. “You’re the best.” He craned his head around so he could see Louis, catching Arlo’s poking hand so it would stop. “And you made me breakfast.” He smiled as he worked himself into a sitting position. Arlo climbed up onto the bed, and scrambled over his legs so he could curl up next to Harry.

Louis soaked in the sight for a moment before he put the serving tray down around Harry’s thighs, far enough away so his belly wouldn’t bump into it. “I did. Figured it would be a nice treat. Nice relaxing morning in bed.”

“Haven’t had one of these in a bit,” Harry said.

Louis climbed into bed right next to Arlo, who giggled now that he was between his mum and dad. “Won’t have one for awhile soon.”

“Ten more weeks. Or well, probably closer to eight.” Harry’s hand drifted to his stomach and he gave it a gentle rub. Louis didn’t need to ask why Harry thought that. After giving birth six times he probably knew his body better than anyone. “Think the baby is finally asleep. Nocturnal little bugger.”

“Well I’m not sure we can become nocturnal too, but if you want to get some more sleep I can do anything you need me to.”

Harry took a sip of his tea before he answered. “I don’t remember what I was supposed to do today. I think I wrote it down in my phone.”

“I can check it later. How about we enjoy breakfast with our little boy and try and get him to say one word.”

Harry laughed and let Louis take a bite of his eggs and toast. “I think we need more than a word. How about two words, can you say two words for mummy and daddy?” Harry asked Arlo.

Arlo looked up at Harry with his big blue eyes, and curly blond hair and giggled, shaking his head.

“No?” Louis said, picking up for Harry. “Do you wanna see mummy and daddy cry? Is that what you want?” He stuck out his lower lip in a pout, which only got more laughter.

They went back and forth like that, trying to egg Arlo into talking, making sure they were both speaking calmly so he knew they weren’t upset he didn’t want to talk yet, while also giving him more vocabulary to pick up. When they both finished their breakfast Louis moved the tray down to the ground and the three of them stayed cuddled up on the bed while Louis started telling Harry about the songs he’d written while in New York.

“Lo’ ‘ou.”

Louis stopped mid-ramble and looked down at Arlo, who was grinning widely up at him. “What was that?”

He could see Harry looking down at Arlo too.

“Lo’ ‘ou,” Arlo said again. “Mummy an’ Daddy. Lo’ ‘ou.”

Louis laughed in surprise and shock before he leaned down and gave Arlo a bunch of kisses. “We love you too, sweetie. Mummy and Daddy love you _so much_.” He looked up at Harry, who had tears in his eyes as he nodded.

“We do love you,” Harry said, reaching around to hug both Louis and Arlo.

“Lo’ ‘ou.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed feel free to reblog the [tumblr post](http://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/174868889666/take-my-medicine-55k-by-sadaveniren-louis-came) :D


End file.
